Unobtainable Heart
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Philip Blake knows his wife Andrea is cheating on him. How will he react when she refuses to end her affair?
1. Chapter 1

_**Unobtainable Heart** _

AN:This is for the forum: **The Walking Dead Fanfiction Challenges and Competitions.**  
Challenge was The Death of A Character. I picked Andrea.

This story was inspired by all the Andrea hate for on the Governor fan page. So I decided to write this story about how hurt he is about their breakup.

_This is AU. Andrea is married to Philip after his first wife's death. And they are rasing Penny together._

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

******Your heart is unobtainable. Even though Lord knows you kept mine- Sam Smith**

* * *

"Good morning," I whisper into my wife's ear waking her up.

Andrea rolls over in the bed not wanting to get up yet. Then she looks at me with a blank expression, and gets up from bed.

_She doesn't even touch me._

"Morning," she says finally.

"Would you like me to make us breakfast? Penny will be getting up soon," I said smiling.

"I wish I could, but I have to go to the office. I got a lot of work to do," Andrea says avoiding my eyes.

_The look on pretty face let's me know she is lying. I know she is going to see him again._

"Working on a Saturday? Come on and stay home," I said taking her into my arms.

"I wish I could," Andrea says pulling away from my embrace.

Then she rushes to the bathroom and I hear her turning on the shower. While she is getting dressed I go through her phone, and see there are more text messages.

_I miss you. Please hurry. _And a countless others from this man.

Who is he? The man who is breaking up our family. And what the hell was Andrea thinking? I was her husband. Didn't that mean anything?

We had made vows to each other on our wedding day. More importantly she had made promises to my daughter. Now she was going have to keep those promises. I would hold Andrea to them.

I put up her cellphone and she enters the room dressed for work now.

"I'll call you as soon as I get done," Andrea says kissing my cheek.

_"You sure you can't stay until after breakfast?"_

"The sooner I leave the sooner I'll be done," she says calmly.

"Hurry home," I said looking into those blue eyes of hers.

**_My heart breaks as she leaves the house. Because I know she is going to see him. How could I just let her leave again?_ **

**Why did I allow her to keep breaking my heart? **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_Give your heart then change your mind_  
_You're allowed to do it_  
_'Cause God knows it's been done to you_  
_And somehow you got through it_

_-John Mayer_

* * *

_I wish I felt more guilty about leaving Philip and Penny to meet him. Still, I didn't. The truth was I no longer loved Philip._

Maybe I never did. He came into my life when I was in a vulnerable state.

My younger sister Amy died in a car accident around the time we met. Philip was there to hold me and comfort me no questions asked. On the days I felt like giving up, Philip told me everything would be okay. I needed a distraction and he was there. It was as simple as that.

But why did have to go and marry him? Why did I let myself get so involved? Now I was his wife and stepmom to Penny.

Three years we've been married and I had been happy. I still would be.

If I hadn't met him, I thought pulling into his car port. He changed everything, made me feel things I didn't know I could feel.

Still I knew what I was doing was wrong. Maybe I could end this affair for good today, I told myself as I parked the car in his drive way.

But then I see Shane stepping out of the house. His soft brown eyes burn into mine. I take my seat belt off and rush to his side.

He plants a soft wet kiss on my lips, and I know I couldn't end this relationship if I wanted too.

His arms are wrapped around me now, his body pressing against mine. I can feel the soft denim from his jeans, and his erection brushes against my hip.

"We should go inside," I whisper into his ear.

"Have you told him yet? About us," Shane says looking into my eyes.

_"Not yet," I said looking at the ground._

**_"Andrea, you have to tell him. You can't stay in that marriage. What we have is real. It is right. You can't say it isn't," he says in a low voice, his lips press on mine, before I can argue with him._**

"Let's go inside," I said when he slowly pulls his lips away from mine.

"I am going to steal you away from him, the first chance I get," Shane says, his voice burning with sincerity.

"What I am going to do now," I said leaning up to kiss him again.

He says nothing, but takes my hand leading me into the house and then into his bedroom. His brown eyes lock with mine again.

"Andrea," he breathes grabbing my face with both hands, pulling me closer, and forcefully kissing me. I can barely breathe, as he pushes me onto the bed almost ripping my clothes off. We are both need this, I think to myself.

I watch as his hand reaches down for his zipper, freeing his erection.

"I want you," I said looking into those brown eyes.

Shane is now covering me with his flawless body.

_He smiles up at me, and his lips find mine again as he slowly enters inside of me._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

_She was gone for five hours. I knew she wasn't at the office because I called there about eight times._

_I tried calling her cellphone again, when she came in the house._

"Andrea, I called the office. Why didn't you answer?" I asked waiting for another lie.

"I was too busy to take phone calls," Andrea says breifly touching my arm.

"Well, I assume you will have no more work to do this weekend," I asked harshly.

_Andrea looks up at me for a moment searching for an answer. I want to hate her, but I can't. She is too beautiful with her big blue eyes and blonde curls falling in her face. I love this woman regardless of her actions._

_"No work. Well, none that I can't do from home," she murmurs._

"Good," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I watch as her skin starts to turn red with the touch of my lips. I wanted her to admit what she had done ,so we could move past this. But she just stands there looking into my eyes as if nothing is wrong.

"Where is Penny? Andrea asks breaking the silience finally.

"In her room. Watching a movie," I said pulling her into my arms now.

With my arms wrapped around her, I could smell him on her. Whoever he was.

"We should all go out for dinner," she says squeezing my shoulder.

"Maybe we could invite your boyfriend," I challenged her.

Andrea closes her eyes, and opens them again. She looks at me for a moment shocked at what I have said. But I am not backing down, I wait for her answer.

"I don't know what you are talking about," She flushes again.

"I can smell him on you. His cologne is on your dress. I have suspected your affair for months now," I said, hoping she just tell the truth.

"How can you be so jealous? If anyone cologne is on me it is yours. You are acting crazy," Andrea says finally.

"So you are saying this is all in my head. And there is noone else?"

"That is right. I love you and Penny, but you can't treat me like this," Andrea says her blue eyes widen.

_Part of me wants to press the issue. Tell her I know about the affair. That I have read the text messages, but then Penny comes into the room. I watch as Andrea embraces her. And I decide to let it go. For now._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Dinner with Philip and Penny reminded me of the good times.

Seeing her smiling face as she ordered the strawberry cheesecake for dessert. Laughing at Philip's ridiculous jokes.

I knew my feelings for them had not gone away. I still loved them both dearly. But I also wanted Shane.

I was quiet at the restaurant and on the way home. Then as I was getting dressed for bed, Philip decided to question my faithfulness to him again.

"I know you are seeing someone else," he said with no hesitations.

_"I am not discussing this again. I told you already I am not having an affair," I snapped at him._

_This was the second time he brought it up today. Maybe he did know. But how? _

_Being a lawyer, I was a pretty good liar. Still Philip had a way of getting under my skin. How how much longer could I deny my affair to him? And to myself?_

_Could I keep up living a double life for much longer?_

I glance up at Philip now and his blue eyes are burning into mine. He is silently begging me to tell him the truth. And I know part of me wants too. I wanted to end this relationship for good.

Somehow I can't find the words to break his heart. I feel so guilty.

"Andrea, I love you. I know something has changed in our relationship. But if I can forgive you. Just don't see him again,"he whispers in my ears.

"Okay," I said finally giving in. He reaches his hand out for mine. And I place my hand in his, as pulls me closer.

"You don't have to tell me the details," he says warmly.

_"Thank you. I rather not go into details. It's over now. I am going to end it ," I said regretfully._

_This was not the way I imagined telling him. I had never done anything bad to anyone and I knew my affair with Shane was wrong. Still, I couldn't imagine not seeing Shane again._

"Your loyalty is with me now. Right?"

"Ofcourse. The affair was a mistake," I said reassuring him.

How could I keep lying to him? He derserved to know how I was really feeling, but I couldn't do it.

"Good. Because I love you. Noone can love you like I do," he says, his voice is low.

He touches my cheek with the back of his hand, tracing my lips with his finger. He leans down slowly and kisses me.

I feel Philip's powerful hands start running down my body. My heart is pounding as he presses his erection against me. He pulls away for a moment. I watch as he removes his clothes then tosses them on the bedroom floor.

Closing my eyes, I fall back into his embrace again. I feel him planting wet kisses all over my body.

The moment feels surreal. We are having sex for the first time in weeks, but I felt as if I am not present. Like this is something that is happening to me. I close my as he continues to thrust himself inside of me over and over. Finally, he finishes. I turn over in bed, my heart pounding.

He lightly kisses my cheek. I watch as he gets up. I hear running water. He is in the shower, I decided. I reach over to my night stand turning on my cellphone. I see Shane has text message me several times. Pausing for moment, I decide to message him back.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

_I could end this, I thought. I would tell Shane it was over. That I had chosen to do the right thing and stay with my husband. He understand, I reasoned with myself._

I took a deep breath, knocking on his door.

"Andrea, it is very good to see you," Shane smiles opening the door.

I frown. "Philip knows now. I don't know how he found out, but he knows," I said reaching for his hand. He looks at me as if he can't comprehend what I am saying.

"Are you saying this is over?"

"I didn't intend for any of this to happen. I don't want to hurt you," I said closing the front door.

"Do you love him? You love him like you love me?" Shane yelled coming closer.

His strong arms are wrapped around me now. His sad brown eyes looking into mine with saddness.

"No, but I am married. I can't just leave him," I said suddenly feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Why not? You want to leave him. You love me. And I am better for you than he is," Shane says forcefully kissing me. His hand moving lower on body until he reaches in between my legs. I feel Shane reaching for the snaps on my jeans, when I put my hands in front to stop him.

"I can't. This has to be over," I said.

Shane is suddenly still, his brown eyes never leaving mine, and I know he is struggling with this. I know I have caused him pain, and for that I am sorry.

_He was the last person I wanted to hurt, I thought._

"I can't lose you. I can't do that for anything." His voice is a barely I whisper.

"I have to go Shane. I need to get back to my husband," I breathe.

"You don't have to go back to him. You can choose to stay here with me. Take what you want Andrea. I love you," he says reaching out for me.

"I can't," I said walking out the front door.

I slowly get into my vechile. Could I really leave this man I loved so much?

I knew Philip cared about me. That he had been a good husband. He deserved my loyalty, but he couldn't make me feel the way Shane did. With Philip there were no surprises, no passion.

However Shane oozed sexuality in everything he did, and I wondered if I would ever stop wanting him. I would have to find a way, I told myself.

I started the car, driving with tears in my eyes. By the time I got to work I was able to pull myself together. Enough to finish up my paperwork, I decided.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_I knew Andrea ended the affair with him. Because the phone calls, text messages, and emails stopped._

_And I could see the sadness in her blue eyes. I knew she really cared about this man, maybe even loved him._

_Whoever he was. _

_I knew the right thing to do would be to let Andrea go. _

_But I couldn't. I loved her too much._

"So you ended it?" I asked her finally.

"Yes," she answers.

I study her beautiful face. Her baby blue eyes burn into mine. Why did I have to love her so much?

"Are you sure he didn't end it?" I asked harshly.

"No, that was my call," she says.

But even as the words come out of her mouth, I know.

Know that she is no longer in love with me.

Andrea isn't looking at me now, and I cannot get her to look into my eyes. This is how she is hides her thoughts from me.

"Because you belong with me," I said warmly wrapping my arms around her.

I place my hands on her pretty face and pull her into a soft kiss.

She ended the relationship with him. She is mine, I reassure myself.

With every kiss and every touch I find myself giving more of my heart to her. I love this woman. No matter what she has done to me.

And I knew I could make everything right for us again. I would win back her heart. I would make my wife fall back in love with me.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

_Three month later:_

* * *

_Philip was trying. Cleaning the house, cooking the meals, and being a more loving husband. He had even stopped drinking so much whiskey._

_I was trying too._

_But whenever he kissed me or touched me I thought of Shane._

_Why couldn't I love Philip the way I did Shane? Could I really stay with Philip loving Shane like this?_

My thoughts were interupted when I saw Shane there walking around the grocery store. What was I doing here?

I told myself to walk away, and ingore everything in body that was screaming to run into his arms. I moved away, but it was too late. He saw me.

I continue walking down the aisles, moving fast. Suddenly I feel his arm on my hip. I would know his gentle touch anywhere.

"Andrea, you have not return any of my calls," he whispers.

I reach over and grab a chocolate cake mix throwing it into my cart. I am trying to find the words to speak, but after not seeing him for this long I feel like I am in a dream.

"You know why," I said looking into those brown eyes of his.

"Let me ask you something, are you happy with him?" His eyes are burning with intensity.

My heart almost stops at his question. No, I think to myself.

"Yes. I love him so much," I said looking at the ground.

Both of his hands are on my hips now, our bodies press against each other, and I know now I can't deny my feelings anymore.

_"Liar. You still love me," he says kissing my lips._

I reach up into his arms kissing him in front of everyone in the store. I didn't care anymore. I love this man. And I was tired of hiding my feelings. I had to be true to myself.

"I am leaving Georgia. Come with me. Just pack up everything and leave your husband," Shane whispers when are lips finally part.

"Yes. You tell me where to meet you, and I'll be there," I said finally.

"I love you Andrea," he smiles at me.

Watching him leave, I ask myself what had I done. But I knew this was the way it had to be. Shane and I were meant to be together,

_I couldn't live without him anymore._ Life was to short to be so unhappy. I knew I couldn't stay with Philip, when my heart would always be with someone else. And running away together made the most sense. If I told Philip I was leaving, he talk me into staying. He had a way of controling me.

I knew I was coward for not telling my husband, but I was going to run away without looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

_I heard and saw everything._

_My wife was out in public kissing another man. I was glad I followed my gut and followed her._

_I should have know she couldn't be trusted._

Who should I confront first? I walked toward Shane, I knew I have a chance to deal with her later.

_Andrea left in her car, but he was still there._

_"_You're Philip Blake. Aren't you?" Shane looks at me intensely with dark brown eyes.

_"Yes," I said._

"Andrea told me all about you," he says walking closer. He is unafraid of me, but I am not scared of him either.

"I know all about you. And you know all about me. I don't care about anything of that. You need to stay the hell away from wife," I warned him.

"She isn't yours anymore, Philip. She wants me. And there ain't shit you can do about it," he says moving closer. Almost charging at me.

"You get off on that? Breaking up marriages," I said stepping closer to him. I could feel my heart pounding and my blood rushing through my body. If he wanted a fight, I was game.

"I am a better for you her than you are.'Cause I am a better man. Let me tell you something, I am a police officer. I can have them run background checks on people. I got one on the name Maggie Greene sound familiar? You're attempted date rape victim. Or what about Glenn Rhee? The man you assaulted. How do you think your wife will feel when I share this infomation with her? Do your a favor and back off. Let her go man," Shane smirked, looking very pleased with himself.

There it was my ugly past, haunting me again. If he told Andrea, I would have no chance of making things right. She wouldn't understand that I wasn't that man anymore.

"Stay the hell away from her," I said taking my hand and punching his nose. I watch as blood starts to bleed down his face.

I decide to leave, beating the shit out of a cop would not help me any at this point. Would be best to try to find Andrea before Shane did. She couldn't find out about my past. I was almost to my car when Shane punched me in my face. Causing my lips to bleed.

"You lost. She does not love you," he promises.

_I decided to ignore him, for now. _


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

_I am holding Andrea in my arms, stroking her back gently. In this moment I don't know what to say or do. We've just made love, but I know she is playing me._

I know because I have read the text message, heard her talking to him on the phone, and I saw the kiss. She was planning on leaving me for that jerk, I thought.

She better hope for her sake, that she changed her mind. Because now I knew exactly where to find her if she left.

"What is on your mind?" Andrea asked. She never could stand the quiet.

"I was remembering when you asked me what I am proud of. The answer is you. And Penny. I love my family," I said looking into her blue eyes.

She looks up at me.

"You're a good father to Penny. She knows how much you love her," Andrea says looking guilty.

"I know you saw Shane again. We had a little talk, and tried to beat the shit out of me. He is hostile. You need to stay away from him, Andrea," I said forcefully.

"I haven't seen him," she lies.

How does she look me straight in the eyes and lie to my face? I wasn't letting it go this time. I forcefully grab her arm and pull her closer to me.

"I saw the kiss. I know you are planning to leave me for that asshole. But you are my wife legally. And I won't let you go ever. So don't try to leave or you'll be sorry," I threaten her.

"What are you going to do about it Philip? Are you finally going to lose control and kill me?" Andrea snaps.

"If you do as told, you won't find out," I said softly.

Andrea stares at me looking scared shitless now, she says nothing. I have never seen her speechless before. I watch as she takes off her shoes, and gets into bed. I take her into my arms holding her close. Once she falls asleep, I hide her car keys, cellphone, and wallet.** If she was leaving me, it would be on foot with no money.**

I wouldn't make this easy for her at all. No way in hell, would I allow my wife to leave me. If I couldn't have her, no one would.

Thoughts of killing her, run through my mind. I can see myself holding down the beautiful blonde, as she screams for her life.

Now, I am in a state of panic, and I can feel my heart racing faster. I would rather Andrea be dead than to leave with Shane. What was I thinking? When did I become this monster? I didn't want to hate Andrea, I loved her.

I get back into bed, and Andrea moves closer to me. Holding her close again, I think maybe everything will okay after all. I could forgive her kiss, and she could forgive my outburst.

_I did love her._


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

* * *

_You better run for your life if you can, little girl_  
_Hide your head in the sand little girl_  
_I catch you with another man_  
_That's the end, little girl_

_-The Beatles_

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in Philip's arms. I carefully pull away as not to wake him. I needed to get to Shane.

I was ready to leave now. No more thinking about it, I decided.

I notice that I have been changed into cotton pants and a tee-shirt. Philip must have undressed me. I quickly pull on a pair of jeans, gray tank top, and tennis shoes. I search for my purse, car keys, and cell phone. But they are gone.

He has hidden them. If I leave now, I could take the bus to Shane's house. He wouldn't leave without out me, I decided.

Determined, I sneak out of the house not looking back. I would send someone back for my stuff during the week while he was a work. I had the code to unlock the garage door and knew where the extra house key was. It just wasn't worth dealing with Philip to get them now.

I walk outside of our house, and start to walk down the street. I wait for the bus, and luckily it gets there on time. I look out the window seeing if I see Philip anywhere. I don't.

I arrive at the next stop. Now, I am close to Shane's house. I start to run. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. But he isn't in sight. I make it to Shane's house.

I'll be safe now, I thought. He protect me. But when I get there Shane is gone. There is a note on the door telling me to come inside and wait.

I seat down on the carpet. Apparently, Shane has everything moved already. I locked the door, and relax. That's when I hear the noises coming from outside. Someone is picking the locks. It's my husband. He has found me just as he promised.

I would hide. Hide until Shane made it home. Then Shane would have Philip arrested, and we could leave Georgia as planned.

This time tomorrow, I would be in California with Shane. We would walk on the beach, holding hands. I rushed into the bathroom and hide behind the black shower curtain. The only thing left in the house.

"Andrea," I hear him whisper. His voice is beautiful and haunting at the same time.

"Andrea, come on sweetheart. I am not mad at you. It's time to come home," he says getting closer.

My pulse quickens. Where was Shane? I couldn't stay here like a sitting duck, but what else could I do?

I didn't know if he was dangerous at this point. I get up to move and I come face-to-face with Philip.

In his hand is a gun, aimed directly at me.

"You're coming home with me sweetheart," he says almost dragging me to his truck. He buckets my seat belt, and starts to speed off.

"This has to stop. I am sorry Philip, but I chose Shane. Our marriage is over ," I said looking into those blue eyes.

"You are never going to see that man again. I am taking you and Penny far away. Shane will never find you," he sneers.

I see an empty whiskey bottle on the floorboard, and I knew I had to get away from him. If I didn't I would never see Shane again. I undo my seatbelt and jump out of the moving vehicle.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

_I hit the pavement hard, but I am still alive. I get up and start running. That's when I see him. Shane Walsh with his beautiful brown eyes__**.**_

"Andrea," he yells running toward me.

I am almost there in his arms when I feel the truck hitting me. Philip has ran me over, and I can feel my head spinning. My body is in the air for a few moments before I hit the pavement again. I see all the blood I am losing. I am losing too much.

I know I don't have much longer. Shane comes to my side holding me in his arms.

"I called the ambulance. You're going to be okay, Andrea. We're going to start over in California," he whispers.

"I know the affair was wrong. But I don't regret a moment I had with you. And I am glad I got to see you once last time. I love you Shane," I said looking into his brown eyes.

"I love you, but you are going to make it," he says holding against his chest. I feel his heart beating.

"No," I whispered.

I take one final look, and I know I'll never forget him.

_Even after I take my last breath. I close my eyes silently letting going. I would be with Amy soon, I thought feeling at peace. _

_THE END_

**AN: Thanks for reading. This was a little challenging because I love Andrea so much. But I know many of you feel like she hurt Philip and deserved to die. So I tried to write from that POV. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
